Chapter 5: Major Overload on Emotions
Enjoy, much of it isn't mine :) Chapter 5: Major Overload on Emotions Taking a step back at the same time she took a step foward I felt everyone tense up. Behind her stood a sturdy man with handsome features. He had a thin mustache and concerned brown eyes and brownish hair that looked wind swept. "Alyanna?" She whispered so quietly that it wouldn't have been heard if the room wasn't so quiet. Biting my bottom lip I looked at her plump pouty lips, her button nose, her blue eyes and her long black locks that fell down her back. If I wouldn't know any better I would've called her my twin. It seems like she is the type that takes forever to age. Shaking my head I tore my eyes from her and glanced back at the Autobots. "Listen there is a really good reason why I have been advoiding you all. Why can't you take a hint?! We're all dead if I don't leave NOW!!" They all looked confused but I knew that I was right. I needed to disappear from here, from there memories. They'll find them and then find me. Why else would I not and try my real parents? "No! You are not leaving me again!!" My Mom's voice said from behind me, her crying had stopped and now her tear streaked face was serious. "I won't lose my baby girl again!" I saw her shoulders slump as she said it and Dad wrapped her in a secure hug then stared at me with glazed eyes. "Why are you trying to leave us so badly Lana?" I held on tighter to my necklace the coolness made me relax a bit. "You don't understand I honestly cannot stay here." "Alyanna I'm Optimus Prime, and I want you to know that you will be protected from whatever is frightening you." I stared up into the blue things that were his eyes. His words would've made me feel so secure if I wasn't a seer. But I am and the visions are more like nightmares when I think about it. I shook my head yet again and backed away from them all. "Try as you might I already know what happens to you, and rememeber there isn't an Allspark or Matrix." I said and was comforted that I shook him slightly. "What can hurt us, youngling? We have advanced our studies combined our knowledge with your race. And ''yet ''you sitll are afraid of something." The Topkick said his voice made vibrations under my feet. They still don't understand and I can't even tell them why. If I do then they will without a doubt speed up the process of their own self-destruction. Straighting my shoulders I faced them all and let my hand drop from my necklace. "You are right...but I will not accept living here. I would like to go back home." From there maybe I can run away with my other "mom". My real Mom sighed and looked down, holding on tightly to Dad's hand. "Why can't you stay here?" Dad asked simply and I knew the only other tactic to use was hurtful words, "I rather not be abandoned again and have no one come after me until 12 years later." I said evenly and coldly. With that I waited until Lennox and Simmons brought me back home, never uttering another word until I was in the safety of my home. Category:Transformers